


Skyhold Picnic

by Bandshe



Series: Dena and Samson [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dena decides to set up a romantic picnic for her and Samson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyhold Picnic

Samson had always made sure that Dena was taken care of, always spoiled her, always made  
her smile, except on those rare occasions where he'd grate her nerves. But now it was Dena who wanted to make sure he was taken care of. He was a simple man, he  
was easy to please. All it took was his favorite food, Starkhaven fish stew. She didn't like kissing  
him after he ate it, but it brought a smile to his face.

“What are you up to?” he asked as she scurried through the room.

“Nothing.”

“Clearly lying isn't one of your strengths.” Samson began to walk behind her.

“Stop it.”

“Not until you tell me what you're up to.” he insisted.

“I'm planning on heading out for a meal and I want to make sure everything is in order.”

“Making sure you're not forgetting anything?”

“Yes.”

“Like maybe your lover.” He stepped closer.

“I don't have time for this, Samson.” she backed away.

“Oh, of course not.” Samson turned and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Dena asked.

“For a meal.” He snapped and slammed the door behind him.

Dena felt like shit, she wanted to tell him but she didn't want to spoil the surprise. Little did she know her omission would cause a blow out in the kitchen.

“What do you mean you don't have anymore fish?” Samson's blood boiled as the cook shook in  
front of him.

“We're expecting some more in a few days. There is nothing more I can do. I'm sorry, Ser.” the cook's voice trembled.

“Of course you are.” He stormed out of the kitchen and walked out to the garden. He sat in the  
gazebo and watched as everyone either tended to the garden or relaxed. Figures I'd be the fool sitting here by myself.

“You're angry.” Cole appeared at his side.

“I don't think it takes a compassion spirit to see that, boy.” Despite all his flaws, Samson always  
saw and treated Cole as a person instead of a spirit or abomination.

“You still love her, even though you're angry with her. How?” Human emotions were still too complex for Cole to handle. He was simple, you either loved or hated, never both.

“Of course I do. I'm just upset, I'll get over it.” He waved him away.

As Cole left a messenger walked into the garden, “Attention everyone, per the request of the Inquisitor, everyone must leave the premises.” A loud muttering spread through the crowd, but  
they filed out. Samson got up and began to follow everyone.

“Not you, Ser. She insists you stay.” the messenger grabs onto Samson's arm out of instinct.

Samson looked down at his arm and then at the messenger. His glare made the messenger pull  
away quickly and apologize. Samson grumbled as he returned to the gazebo. It wasn’t long after the messenger left when Dena walked in with a basket and a servant close behind her. _What is she doing?_

“I’m glad you’re easy to track, I wasn’t going to go all over Skyhold looking for you.”

“What’s all this?” Samson looked over her shoulder at the servant who was making his way to the gazebo.

“Excuse me, Inquisitor.” he said as he walked past her. He lay out a plush blanket in the middle of the gazebo and began to set up plates and cups and a bottle of wine.

“We’re having a meal.” she smiled.

“Oh, so now I’m worthy of your time.” Samson groaned.

“You are always worth my time. I figured if you knew I was planning something for us, you’d fight me. So I lied. Besides, I love seeing you angry, it’s sexy.”

Samson looked over at the servant who looked rather awkward amidst the whole situation.

“Everything is set, Inquisitor. The food should be on it’s way shortly.”, he bowed and took his leave.

Dena took Samson’s hand and lead him to the blanket. “Sit.” she commanded as if he wasn’t already planning on it. “You do so much for me, I think it’s only fair that you get the same treatment once in awhile. I love you, Raleigh.” she reached out and caressed his cheek. These were moments they would share in private, moments that Dena would deny she ever had.

Soon after a couple of servants came in with covered platters for the couple. They quietly placed them down and walked away just as quietly.

Dena lifted the cover of one platter and the steam rose from the bowl of stew. Of course it had to be Starkhaven fish stew, what else would it be? He suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

“I suppose I owe someone in the kitchen an apology.”

“Yeah, I heard about that.” Dena chuckled a bit before handing him the bowl. Dena, as per usual had herself a piece of roasted druffalo with sweet potatoes. They talked about their day in between bites. Dena laughed as Samson explained his outburst to her.

“I can’t believe you, Raleigh. I pray he didn’t spit in your stew.” she said as he brought a spoonful to his lips.

“Thanks. I suddenly lost my appetite.”

Dena pours wine in their chalices and raises hers up, “Too our forever with each other.”

“Our forever?” Samson raised his eyebrow.

“Neither of us know how long we have, well with you in your condition and me with this damned mark that keeps growing, on my hand. So, to our forever, however long it is.”

“To our forever.” Samson raised his chalice. “Thank you for this. Just don’t ever bring up any of these sentimental things again. People might start to talk.” he brings the chalice to his mouth.

“Of course, we wouldn’t want that.” she winks at him.

The couple finished their meal and snuggled up with each other, talking about their plans for the future. 

“Remember, not a word to anyone about this.” Samson poked her side.

“Yes, ser. Should I seal that with a kiss, or would you rather I seal it with something a bit more intimate?” she reached down and grabbed his cock through his trousers.

“Maker, woman, not here.” he slapped her hand away.

“You mean, not now.” she straddled him, grinding against his hardening cock.

Samson could began to put his hands on her hips, he almost bucked into her, but he just told her to stop. “Let’s take this inside, maybe we’ll do it here, someday. For now, I prefer some discretion.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun.” Dena slid off his lap.

“You know you’re wrong. And I suggest you prepare that little ass of yours for plenty of fun.” he growled as he stood up.


End file.
